Entertainment systems that execute game programs and the like along with personal computers and other information processing systems often display a predefined startup screen (a still image or a moving image) at the time of the initialization process, self-test process and other types of startup processing performed when the power is turned on, for the purpose of keeping the user from being aware of the wait time or to hide the display of the content of the startup processing.
However, the conventional startup screens have a problem in that they are predefined and monotonous and repeat many times, so they may become boring after the startup is repeated a number of times.